


Parenthood

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha new parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

Clint was finishing some reports for SHIELD while simultaneously watching Natasha entertain their new daughter.

Arianna made Natasha the happiest person alive.

They had rescued Arianna during a mission in Russia.

Seeing she was an orphan and Natasha's desire to be a mother they adopted the adorable girl.

Natasha couldn't conceive due to experiments done by the Red Room on her. 

But they seized this opportunity.

They got a baby they always wanted.

And the baby girl got a secured new life.

Arianna was 6 months old.

It had been 2 months since they adopted the little girl.

Fury made sure the paperwork was legal.

So far both were enjoying being parents.

But Clint knew in a few years they would face challenges.

Right now they would enjoy raising Arianna.

They would enjoy their daughters childhood.


End file.
